The Big Apple
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: A new CSI joins the team. DannyOC, LindseyFlack High rating for later chapters. If you don't like orginal characters then don't read my stuff.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CSI: NY story. I hope you all like. Many of the original characters are based on my friends. Thanks to Amanda and Alex for giving me the inspiration to write this story.

The Big Apple.

Author: Lexa Caine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my crazy ideas brought on by my even crazier friends.

It was summer in New York and the crime rate had gone up. The entire lab was starting to burn out. Mac Taylor sat at his desk going over several applications that sat on his desk. Most of them were fresh out of the academy, Mac wanted someone who already knew the ropes. Finally the last folder he picked up was the answer. He read over the paper in front of him and smiled. He picked up the phone and dialed the long distant number. Five rings later a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Alexandria this is Mac Taylor sorry if I woke you." The voice on the other end chuckled.

"You know Mac the last person that used my full name got shot."

"A chance I figured I'd have to take."

"So is this a social call or do you need something?"

"Well I seem to be in the need of a seasoned CSI. You wouldn't know anyone who would be interested?"

" When do you need me in New York?"

"How soon can you get here?"

"A week. It would help if you could track me down an apartment."

"I can do that. I'll call you in a day or two. Just one more question do you want me to give Danny heads up or do you want to surprise him?"

"Surprise." With that Mac hung up.

A week later Mac, Stella and Danny were at a crime scene. To say it was how was an understatement. Danny was complaining about the stench of the rotting corpse and Stella was doing her best to ignore him. "Mac I thought you said we were getting some help?"

"We are in fact here comes our back up now." Danny didn't bother to look up as he was in the middle of collecting some evidence; he figured it was just some rookie anyways. It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice that he looked up.

"You know if you would have told me it was this hot in New York I would have stayed LA."

"Good to see you too Lexa."

Lexa looked over to where Danny Messer stood his jaw hanging open his eyes bugging out of his head. It has been several year's sense Lexa had left New York to work in LA.

"So Messer you just gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna say hi?"

Stella had to hold in a laugh at the look on Danny's face. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out.

"Lex. what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"You're the new CSI. Mac why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I asked him not to." Danny didn't look happy. Lexa stood there with her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Would you rather I go back to LA?"

"No." murmured Danny. Finally he walked over to Lexa and before she knew it he was hugging her.

"I'm glad to see you to Messer."

Several hours later they were all back at the lab. Lexa was introduced to Lindsey who she hit it off with right away. Danny for his part wasn't sure how to deal with this. He was happy that Lexa was now working at the lab but he was afraid of how this would turn out. The last time they had worked together things had gotten complicated and Lexa had left.

"So what's going on with you and Danny?" asked Lindsey.

"We both started working at the lab around the same time. We became very close. I panicked and transferred to LA."

"Well that explains why he keeps looking at you that way. What made you decide to come back to New York?" Danny walked into the break room just as Lindsey asked this question.

"We were at a scene and things got out of control. The building wasn't cleared properly and before we knew it the suspect started shooting." Lexa looked down at her coffee. "My partner was hit in the chest I got hit in the shoulder."

"Damn." said Danny sitting down across from the girls.

"I watched Tom die. After I got out of the hospital I couldn't face going back to work. So I sent my resume out, figured the father away the better." Lexa looked up at Danny. It was clear by the look on his face he knew the real reason she had quit her job.

Lindsey got a phone call and excused herself.

"How long were you together?" asked Danny not sure he wanted to know.

"A couple of months, but Tom was my partner for the last three years."

"I'm glad your back Lex." choked out Danny before he got up and left her sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then next month found Lexa settling into the lab. She tried to get Danny to talk to her but every time she got close to him he would make a quick exit. Lexa watched as once again Danny walked away from her. She felt Mac come up next to her. "He's never going to forgive me for leaving is he?"

"Give him some time. He's just getting used to you being back."

"Yeah but how much time?" Lexa looked at Mac then headed off to her office to finish some paperwork.

It was driving Danny crazy having her so close. It had almost killed him when she had left. Danny knew he would never love anyone the way he had loved her. That was the main reason he never stayed with one woman for very long. He always ended up comparing them to her.

Danny slowed as he passed one of the labs. Lexa stood at one of the tables a series of photos in front of her. He stood there watching her for a minuet. She must have sensed him because she looked up and met his gaze. Danny felt his breath catch when he saw the sad look in her eyes before she looked away.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" asked Stella.

"Stella it isn't that easy."

"Why isn't it?" Stella turned to face Danny.

"She walked out on me." Danny lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Did you ever ask her why?"

"It doesn't matter now." Danny looked back up at Lexa then walked away.

Another week passed and Mac had enough. He decided to start pairing Danny and Lexa together on every case. When he handed them their case folder he could see Danny tense. Lexa simply took the folder looked at it then smacked Danny in the arm with it. "Come on Messer lets roll."

They pulled up in front of a building and saw Flack standing there waiting on them. "What do we got?" asked Danny.

"One dead looks like the owner." said Flack. Lexa entered the shop and got started working the scene. "Hey Danny you got a minuet?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"You know Lexa pretty well right?"

"Yeah."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Danny felt like punching out his friend right there and then. He didn't even bother to answer him he just turned and walked into the building. Outside Don started to laugh. Looks like Mac's plan was working.

On the way back to the lab Danny suddenly pulled over and parked the truck. Lexa looked at him but didn't say anything. "I have just one question. Why did you leave?" Danny didn't look at Lexa. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and waited.

"I got scared." Lexa answered. "I went to visit my mom one day and your mom was there. They stated talking about grandchildren and seemed to be planning our futures." Lexa took a deep breath. "I was young just starting my career and I panicked."

"You could have told me."

"I should have." Lexa reached over and put her hand on top of Danny's. "Danny I'm sorry." Danny finally looked over at her.

"Your not going to leave again are you?" asked Danny.

"No I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for the great reviews. Special note: Alex and Amanda are real people I just happen to be friends with. They way they are in this story is exactly how they are in real life. Hope you all enjoy.

Things got easier for Danny and Lexa after their little talk. They weren't back to the way things were but they were close. It was about two weeks later and Mac had told Lexa and Danny they had a case. Mac was already on his way and Danny was waiting for Lexa. He stuck his head in to the locker room where she was grabbing her jacket. Stella and Sheldon were also in the locker room.

"Hey Princess put a move on it will ya." said Danny.

"Keep your pants on Messer." replied Lexa closing her locker. Stella and Sheldon exchanged amused looks. Danny was still standing out side the door and Lexa smacked him on the ass as she passed. "What ya waitin on Messer an invitation?" Danny blushed and hurried to follow her down the hall.

"That was fun." said Stella shaking her head. Most of the lab knew that Danny and Lexa had grown up together and had dated before Lexa left New York. No one knew the reason she left except Mac and he wasn't talking.

An hour later Danny and Lexa were at the crime scene; which ended up being a few blocks from Lexa's apartment. The body was in an alley behind a deli. "Looks like the killer left in a hurry." Said Lexa as she examined shoe prints left in blood.

"Hey Lex isn't your new place close to here?" asked Danny.

"Yeah two blocks east."

Mac was talking to an officer when something caught his eye. "Lexa come here for a minuet."

"Yeah Mac what's up?"

"Isn't that a friend of yours?" Mac pointed up the street were a guy was running screaming and waving his arms.

"Oh god what did Alex do now?" said Lexa. Danny came to stand next to her. Their friend came closer and they we're able to see he was wearing a bright orange striped shirt and short, shorts, plus knee high black boots.

"Stop her she's gonna kill me." Alex yelled as he ran past.

"He's never gonna change is he?" asked Danny shaking his head.

Just then they saw how the "she" was. There running after him holding a broom was his sister Amanda. "Alex get back here. I can't believe you did that to the apartment." Danny looked at Lexa.

"What did Alex do to your apartment?" (Lexa is rooming with Amanda.)

"I have no idea." Lexa looked over at Danny. "Place was ok when I left this morning." The sound of Alex screaming started to get louder as he made his way back past them, Amanda close on his heals. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure." They just stood there watching as Amanda chased Alex down the block.

"How long have you known those two?" asked Mac.

"20 some years." replied Lexa. "They lived a couple doors down from me growing up."

"Have they always been that way?"

"Yep." said Danny.

It was almost six pm when Danny and Lexa got ready to head home. "Hey Danny I need to stop by my place and grab some stuff. Plus I want to see what damage there is."

"Ok but I'm coming too, I got to see this."

When they opened the door to Lexa's apartment Danny left out a low whistle. "I can't believe he did this." said Lexa.

"Wow." was all Danny could say. The room looked like something you would see in a bad porn. There were bead curtains hanging in every door jam. Brightly colored pillows were all over the place and one wall had been painted a bright purple.

"I have got to get my own place." said Lexa. Danny just nodded. "Give me ten minuets to grab my stuff.

"Grab enough for a couple days." said Danny looking around. "We have got to get new friends." murmured Danny as he noticed a hot pink shag rug in front of the couch.

When Lexa came back into the room she had two bags and handed one to Danny. She scribbled a not to Amanda saying she would grab her mail on her day off and they headed out. Neither noticed that when they turned the light off that a disco ball began to flash in the center of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny opened the door to his apartment and stood to the side to let Lexa enter. He carried her bags into the bedroom and put them down on the bed. Danny looked at the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

"You ok Messer?" Danny jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Huh yeah. You can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Danny tried to move past Lexa but she stopped him.

"Danny if you sleep on the couch your just gonna hurt your back. We're two adults I think we can share the bed." Danny looked down at Lexa and swallowed hard.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Lexa." Danny walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and slumped onto the couch. He was lost in his thought that he didn't realize Lexa was even in the room. She had changed into some yoga pants and a tank top. Lexa sat down next to Danny and took the still full bottle of beer from him and put it down on the coffee table.

"Danny, talk to me please." Lexa laced her fingers with his and ran her other fingers through his hair.

"It nearly killed me when you left. I can't take the chance that your gonna leave me again." Danny closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. Lexa left go of Danny's hand and lifted her self up. Before Danny knew what was going on Lexa was on his lap. Danny opened his eyes and found himself staring into Lexa's. "Lexa." Danny whispered.

He felt her fingers touch his lips. "I'm not going anywhere Danny. I never should have left in the first place." Lexa then replaced her fingers with her lips. Danny groaned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Pulling back Danny looked at Lexa. "Princess I can't do this if there is any chance your gonna leave." Danny leaned in and kissed her. "Move in with me."

Lexa giggled a little. "Sounds like a good idea." Lexa rested her fore head against Danny's. "Danny I promise you I'm not leaving."

"I love you." Danny said. "I always have and I always will." Before Lexa could answer there was a knock on Danny's door. Lexa moved so he could answer it.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Danny trying to block the door.

"Danny Messer you move this minuet and let me in. I was in the city and decided to stop and see my baby boy." Danny moved and his mother moved past him. She stopped dead when she saw Lexa sitting there. "Alexandria what are you doing here?"

"She lives here mom."

"What! When did this happen."

"Just tonight." said Lexa moving to stand next to Danny.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Danny looked at Lexa then wrapped his arm around her.

"Mom I know you always told me I never should have let her leave." Danny placed a kiss on the top of Lexa's head. "This time I'm not letting her go." Danny's mom couldn't be happier. She sat them down and made them tell her everything that had happened sense Lexa had come back to New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: Thanks to all the great reviews. Warning Smut ahead. Turn back if it's not your thing.

By the time Danny's mom left for home Lexa and Danny were exhausted. Danny stripped and slipped into the bed behind Lexa wrapping his arms around her. Danny smiled when he felt Lexa snuggle into his grasp. "Nite Princess." murmured Danny as he started to drift off.

"Nite Danny."

The next morning brought a full case load for the lab and had the team running in several different directions at once. It was some time in the afternoon when Danny was heading to the DNA lab when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Lexa's mother walking toward him. Before he could say hi he was grabbed by Mrs. McKenna and pulled into a hug. Poor Danny just stood there stunned. He heard several people snicker at him. When he saw Lexa turn the corner with Lindsey he finally snapped out of it. "Lexa look who's here?"

"Mom what are you doing here?" Mrs. McKenna left go of Danny only to hug her daughter. She then turned to look at Danny.

"Your mom told me you're back together. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Mom we're glad your happy but don't get carried away ok."

"Carried away. My only daughter is finally back where she belongs. Is it too much to hope for grandchildren in the near future?" Lexa and Danny both groaned.

"Ok mom. But we have a huge load here today and Danny and I need to get back to work. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course we can." Mrs. McKenna hugged her daughter and Danny again. "Now Danny from now on you call me mom." with that she turned and left the lab. Danny slipped his arm around Lexa.

"This time if you leave I'm going with you."

That night as Danny and Lexa got ready for bed Danny was very quiet. "So you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Danny tell me now or I'm not gonna show you what I'm wearing underneath this robe." at this Danny's head shot up and his jaw dropped as he saw Lexa standing there. She had her red hair loose around her shoulders and was wearing a very silky jade green robe.

"Wow."

"Danny tell me."

"What your mom said about grandkids. It got me thinking is all."

Lexa moved to sit on Danny's lap. She cupped his face and looked him in the eye. "Danny I would love to give you children."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you. I can't wait to have a couple of little Messer's running around here." Lexa leaned in and kissed Danny deeply.

"What do you say we go get the rest of your stuff tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Now about what you're wearing underneath this?" Danny fingered the robe before reaching to untie it. As it pooled on the floor Danny let out a low moan. Lexa wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe.

"You like?"

"You know I do." Danny's gaze came to rest on a small heart tattoo on her chest. Inside the heart was his name. Danny leaned down and placed a kiss on the heart. Lexa grabbed his hair as Danny moved his mouth down to her breast.

"Oh god Danny." Lexa moaned. "Baby don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on stopping." Danny moved Lexa so she was on her back in the middle of the bed. Slowly he moved his mouth down her body till he reached her heat. Lexa arched up against his mouth as he tasted her. "God I missed you." Danny said as he added two fingers. He worked his fingers and tongue until he felt Lexa tense beneath him.

Danny moved up her body and gripped her hips as he guided himself into her body. Lexa wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as Danny filled her completely. They moved in rhythm clinging onto each other whispering their love to each other. When Lexa fell over the edge Danny followed. Danny slid to the side and pulled Lexa to his chest. "I love you Lexa."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: Hi all. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just came back from Austin TX. Spent a week at a personal growth camp, basically it was boot camp for adults. LOL. I'll be updating more soon. Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.

The next morning Danny got up early and made breakfast. It wasn't until he burned the toast and set off the smoke alarm did Lexa wake up. "Geeze Messer are you trying to give this girl a heart attack." joked Lexa as she wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Sorry princesses." said Danny. He tossed the burnt toast then started over. After breakfast they headed over to Lexa's apartment to get her stuff.

"I still have my moving boxes so this should be easy." said Lexa as she opened the door. Lexa had to duck as a red shoe was tossed her way.

"Alex I already told you to get this crap out of my apartment."

"But sis it is so hot."

"No it isn't Alex."

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Danny not sure if he should come in or not.

"Lexa, Danny hey, sorry about Mr. Sparkle over here."

"Yeah ok." said Danny.

"Amanda we're just here to get the rest of my stuff. I'm moving in with Danny."

Amanda squealed and jumped up and down then hugged Lexa silly. "I always knew you two would end up together."

Alex went to hug Danny. "Hold it right there man. We might be friends but that is taking it way to far." Danny held up his hand. Alex put his hands up in defense then hugged Lexa instead. Danny shook his head and went into Lexa's bedroom.

After Lexa was able to pry herself away from Amanda and Alex she slipped into her room and shut the door. Outside they could still hear Amanda yelling and the occasional thump as something hit a wall. Lexa saw Danny sitting on the bed holding a framed photo.

"That's always been my favorite one." said Lexa sitting down next to him. In the photo Danny was leaning against his old car with Lexa standing in front of him. Danny had his arms around her and they were both smiling at the camera.

"I remember the day my mom took this shot."

Lexa rested her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny put the photo down. "We better get this stuff packed up." said Danny. Two hours later they had the last box in the truck. They were just unloading the last boxes when their cells rang. Looked like the unpacking would have to wait thought Danny. He told Mac they needed to drop off Lexa's stuff first and would meet him at the crime scene.

Half and hour later they pulled up behind a police car near central park and grabbed their kits. The entire time they worked the scene Danny watched Lexa. The way she put everything into the job how she worked until every last detail was covered. It took the better part of the day to gather all the evidence, then several more hours into the night to process everything.

"Danny can we talk for a minuet." said Mac.

"Sure Mac what's up?"

"I just wanted you to know I have no problem with you and Lexa together. I know you'll both continue to do your jobs."

"Thanks Mac. There is no way I'm lettin her go this time." Danny smiled widened as he saw Lexa walking down the hall. She was holding a folder and having an animated conversation with Lindsey. "I never stopped loving her."

"Then hold on and never let go." said Mac.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hi all. Sorry this took so long to up date. But lucky me caught the flu. I'll update sooner if I get some feedback.

It didn't take long for Lexa and Danny to settle into a routine. If one had to work late the other always had dinner waiting when they got home. When they were both home together you would usually find them cuddled up on the couch watching a movie or a ball game.

It was a Friday night and Alex had invited Danny and Lexa to his restaurant for dinner. Lexa asked Lindsey and Don to come with them sense they had the night off as well. Alex greeted them at the door. "Danny, Lexa I have your table ready for you." Alex led them over to a secluded table. A bottle of wine was already opened and ready to be poured. After Alex told them the specials he poured the wine and headed back to the kitchen.

"So how long have you know this guy?" asked Don.

"Let's see, Amanda and Alex moved into the neighborhood in what the third grade?" Danny asked Lexa. Lexa nodded. "They had the house next door to Lexa and I lived four doors down from them. We became close friend from the start."

"But some times we wonder why." added Lexa laughing. "One time Danny and Alex stole two grocery carts and raced them down Carson Ave at two in the morning."

"You didn't?" asked Lindsey laughing

"Oh yes they did. You should have seen their faces when the cops brought them home."

"Couldn't sit down for a week." said Danny.

"So what else did they get into?" asked Don.

"Well there was always the prom." said Danny.

"Do tell." said Lindsey.

_Flash back to 1993. _

Danny and Lexa walked into the school gym arm in arm. It had taken them almost two hours to get away from their families and their mothers flash bulbs. The room was packed as was the dance floor. Danny was decked out in a black tux complete with dirty tennis shoes. Lexa had on a light pink strapless dress. They saw Amanda right away. She was on the dance floor with her boyfriend Mike. She waved at them before turning her attention back to Mike.

It was a while later when Danny and Lexa noticed everyone was starting to laugh. "What do you think that's all about?"

"No idea." Just then they saw what the center of attention was. Alex came strutting in wearing a white tux and carrying a life size cut out of Tom Cruise. "Oh my god, Amanda is gonna freak when she sees this."

"Why are we friends with him again?" asked Danny.

"Other wise we'd miss moments like this."

The song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun began to play and Alex was out on the dance floor jamming to the song.

_Present time _

"You're kidding right? He took a card board cutout to the prom." Don bust out laughing.

"The boy always did like to be the center of attention." said Lexa. Lexa had to smile as she noticed that Don now had his arm around Lindsey. They really did make a cute couple. Lexa and Danny shared more stories of their childhood during dinner.

"What I want to know is how Danny first asked you out?" said Lindsey as the waiter delivered their dessert.

Lexa looked at Danny and laughed. "You would want to hear that one." groaned Danny.

"Danny and I were walking home from school. He kept trying to ask me something but couldn't get it out. He was so busy trying to ask me that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He tripped and landed face down in a mud puddle."

Lindsey and Don burst out laughing. "After that I didn't have any choice but to go out with him."

"Best accident I ever had." laughed Danny leaning over to kiss Lexa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: Caution Smut Ahead.

Lexa kicked off her shoes the moment she was in side the apartment. "Lindsey and Don make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Lex don't start. Just because they came to dinner with us doesn't mean anything."

"Danny you have to be blind to not see the chemistry between them." Lexa dropped her dress and started to take off her earrings. Danny walked into the bedroom and tossed his shirt onto a chair before kicking off his shoes.

"I don't know I think Lindsey is a little too intense for Don."

"Oh please." Lexa turned to face Danny. Lexa stood there with her hands on her hips in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Princess I don't know how you expect me to think with you standing there like that." said Danny. Lexa gave him a seductive smile and started walking towards him. Reaching back she unclasped her bra letting it drop to the floor.

"Is this better?"

"Uh huh." said Danny. Lexa was now standing in fount of Danny. She pushed her panties down and kicked them aside. Danny slowly ran his hands up her legs to her ass and pulled her closer. "Much better." murmured Danny. Lexa giggled as Danny started to kiss her stomach.

"Danny." moaned Lexa as she felt him slip a finger into her heat. Lexa felt Danny pull her down and she let herself be laid onto the bed. Slowly Danny started to kiss his way in between her legs. Slowly he ran his tongue along her folds. "Danny if you don't get inside me now..." Lexa trailed off as Danny slipped two fingers into her body.

Danny watched as Lexa balled the sheets in her hands. Danny moved his body above her and slowly entered her.

"Good god Lex." moaned Danny. "Baby you feel so good." Danny started to move savoring every moment. Together they screamed out their release. Danny rolled off Lexa and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too Danny."

When Danny woke up the next morning he just laid there and watched Lexa sleep. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a second chance. Lexa stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Danny was watching her with a smile on his face. "Good morning princess."

"Morning Danny." Lexa leaned in and kissed him. "We need to get ready for work."

Danny ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her back in for another kiss. "Ok but how about we share a shower?" asked Danny kissing his way down Lexa's body. Lexa pushed Danny away.

"If you keep that up we're never going to get to work and I don't want to explain to Mac why."

"Good point." said Danny finally getting out of bed.

Stella had to smile as she watched Danny and Lexa enter the lab. The second they entered the hallway they quickly left go of each others hands. Lexa headed for the locker room and Danny to his office. As Danny passed Stella she couldn't help herself. "Nice hickey there Danny." said Stella.

She had to laugh as Danny's hand flew up to cover the mark on his neck. "Yeah thanks Stella." Danny quickly hurried into his office shutting the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks Alex for the inspiration and to Amanda for reading all my stuff.

A few weeks later Lexa, Amanda and Lindsey were on their way to meet the guys at a local bar after work. When they walked in they spotted Alex, Danny and Flack sitting at a table having a conversation. As the girls neared they could hear what the guys were saying. "Gay." said Alex pointing across the room. "Fake." said Flack pointing to a girl at the bar. "So fake." said Danny pointing to the girl next to the one Flack had pointed at.

"Remind me again why we're here?" asked Amanda smacking Alex upside the head.

"Hell Amanda that hurt." wined Alex rubbing his head. Danny and Flack exchanged looks as their girlfriend slipped in to chairs.

"Having fun boys?" asked Lexa as she snatched Danny's beer.

"Well what do you think?" asked Danny pointing to the two girls at the bar. Lexa looked at Lindsey then at the same time they answered.

"So fake." then they started to giggle.

"Well what about mine?" asked Alex.

"Alex you already know he's gay. You dated him last year." said Amanda causing the group to laugh and Alex to blush.

"Oh yeah, I thought he looked familiar." this just caused more laughter.

"If you weren't my brother I'd never speak to you again." this caused more laughter from the group.

"So Danny how's life now that Lexa has you totally whipped?" asked Alex trying to change the subject.

"I'm not whipped." answered Danny.

"Yes you are." said Flack.

"No I'm not."

"Then why is Lexa drinking your beer instead of her own?" Danny looked at his girlfriend. She had the beer up at her lips ready to take a sip.

"Ok I'm whipped." answered Danny smiling at Lexa.

"Yes you are babe." said Lexa leaning over to kiss Danny. Flack laughed and Danny looked over at his best friend.

"Don't laugh man give it time and you'll be doing back flips any time Montana asks you too." Flack blushed and slipped his arm around Lindsey. The gang sat around talking for several hours. Finally Lindsey and Flack headed out followed by Alex and Amanda soon after.

Danny reached over and laced his fingers with Lexa's. He then lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too Danny."

Danny took a deep breath then pulled a small box out of his pocket. Lexa held her breath as Danny opened the box and turned it to face her. Lexa gasped as Danny pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her finger. The ring had a pillow cut sapphire set into the band with smaller white sapphires on each side. Lexa recognized the ring and looked up at Danny tears in her eyes.

"Danny your grandmother's ring?"

"She always wanted you to have it. Mom figured it was the perfect time for me to give it to you."

Lexa felt the tears streaming down her face as she leaned in and kissed Danny. "Marry me?"

"Yes." said Lexa falling into Danny's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night Lexa lay awake and just stared at her hand. She remembered Danny's grandmother wearing the ring and telling her how her husband had worked and saved for 10 years to buy her that ring. To Lexa it was more precious than any other thing she owned.

"You know it's still gonna be there in the morning." joked Danny.

"I know I just can't believe I'm wearing your grandmother's ring." Lexa felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"She always thought of you as her granddaughter." said Danny. "Mom was thrilled when I asked her for it."

"I bet." laughed Lexa.

"She just said to tell her when we set a date." Lexa rolled over and looked Danny in the face.

"I don't want a big fancy wedding, just our families and friends from work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I'm gonna ask Mac to give me away."

"He'll be thrilled." said Danny leaning in to kiss Lexa gently. "But now we both need some sleep." Danny yawned and pulled Lexa in close. "Love you princess."

"Love you too Danny."

Lexa was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Stella walked into the break room. It took Stella only a moment to notice the ring. "Oh my god when did Danny ask you?"

"Last night." Lexa showed Stella the ring. "It was his grandmother's. Blue and white sapphires."

"Not only her birthstone but also her favorite gemstone right princess." said Danny walking in and picking up the cup of coffee Lexa had just poured.

"That is so romantic." cooed Stella.

"What is?" asked Lindsey as she and Mac came into the room.

Lexa held out her hand. "Danny asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." Lindsey hugged Lexa then Mac hugged her and smacked Danny on the back.

"I have two questions to ask you guys. First Mac I was hoping you would give me away."

"I would be honored to."

"Stella, Lindsey I was hoping you two would be my bridesmaids?" both women hugged her at once.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sheldon trying to get past the women to get some coffee.

"Danny and Lexa are getting married." said Stella. "We need to find you the perfect dress." squealed Stella.

"Cool man, congratulations." Sheldon shook Danny's hand then hugged Lexa. "Hey does Don know?"

"Yeah he knows. I showed him the ring yesterday. He's gonna be best man." replied Danny.

"Have you told your parents yet?" asked Mac.

"Yeah my mom gave me the ring last week and I'm sure she told Lexa's mom the second after I left."

"It must be killing my mom not being able to tell me anything." Lexa giggled. "She probably has the entire wedding already planned." Lexa added taking her coffee away from Danny and finishing the cup.

"Any idea when you are planning on doing this?" asked Mac. "I want time to arrange extra help while you're on your honeymoon."

"As soon as we know we'll let you know." said Danny slipping his arm around Lexa pulling her close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: Thanks for Soccer Bitch for all the great reviews, and to Alex again for the inspiration.

A few days later Lexa came home to find Danny and Alex sitting at the kitchen table. They we're having a staring contest. "How long have you too been doing that?"

"Twenty minuets." answered Danny not moving from his spot.

"Ok how much is the bet?"

"Fifty bucks." said Alex. Lexa shrugged and went to change. When she came back into the room they we're still at it. Shaking her head Lexa grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza.

"What do you boys want on your pizza?"

"Meat princesses."

"Oh can we get pineapple?" asked Alex trying not to look at Lexa.

"No." answered both Lexa and Danny.

"Aw come one." moaned Alex giving Lexa a dirty look.

"Yes." shouted Danny. "Pay up space monkey."

"Lexa it's your fault." said Alex crossing his hands and pouting. Finally he pulled out a fifty and handed it to Danny.

"I'll take that." said Lexa snagging the bill.

"Are you just gonna let her do that?" asked Alex.

"Hey man If I want sex tonight I sure am." said Danny.

Alex made a face. "Jeeze I didn't want to know that." Danny smirked and leaned back in his chair. Lexa sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lexa then leaned in and kissed Danny.

"Ewwwww. Kissy face." Alex covered his eyes.

"Alex if you don't like it go home." said Lexa.

"But I want pizza." this made Lexa and Danny laugh. Alex would never change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors Note: Here's some D/F for you due to a special request. Enjoy.

The next day Lexa and Lindsey we're working a case together in the garment district. "So Lindsey how are things going with Don?" asked Lexa.

"Good." Lindsey said as she snapped a few shots of the dead body.

"Just good huh?"

"Things are great." sighed Lindsey. "He's just so sweet."

"So how is he in bed?" asked Lexa.

"Lexa!" yelled Lindsey.

"What? You asked me about Danny." Lindsey blushed.

"He's really good."

"Who's really good?" asked Danny walking up behind Lexa.

"No one." said Lindsey.

"You two are talking about sex arn't you?"

"Yes." said Lexa.

"Figured as much." Danny shook his head and headed off to work the other side of the crime scene.

"Lexa can I confide in you about something?" asked Lindsey.

"Sure."

"Don asked me to move in with him but I'm not sure. I fell like we're moving too fast."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then take the chance. Lindsey I learned the hard way what running away can do."

Lindsey knew she had some thinking to do.

Don Flack was just getting ready for bed when he heard someone banging at his door. Not caring that he was only wearing boxers he opened the door ready to tell who ever it was off. "Lindsey what are you doing here." said Don seeing Lindsey standing there was a bit of a shock. Lindsey was standing there with several bags at her feet.

"I'm moving in what does it look like." Lindsey picked up two bags and handed them to Don. "Are you going to help me or not."

"Yeah sure." Don helped Lindsey carry the bags into the apartment and followed her into the bedroom. Lindsey dropped her bags next to the bed then turned to look at Don.

"I can bring the rest over a little at a time. This is most of it."

"Ok. Lindsey I thought you said we we're moving too fast?"

"Well A good friend of mine gave me some good advice and I decided to take it." said Lindsey as she walked up to Don and wrapped her arms around him. Lindsey leaned in and rested her head on Don's chest.

"I'm glad you decided to take this advice." Don placed a kiss on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close. After a few moments Lindsey pulled back and began to strip her clothing off. Once she was naked she sat on the bed and smiled at Don.

"What are you waiting on cowboy?" Don didn't need to be asked twice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors Note: _Once again if you don't like this story or the way I write don't read my stuff. There is nothing worse than being bitched out cause someone doesn't like the way you write. If you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all. _

"I'm telling you Alex is driving me crazy. He keeps calling the office twenty times or more a day asking me stupid questions." Amanda sipped at her wine and leaned back into the booth.

"Would you rather have him at your office?" asked Lexa finishing off her beer.

"Good point. His attention span is so short. I don't know how Josh puts up with him."

Lexa called the server over and ordered another beer. "Doesn't the restaurant keep him busy?"

"Josh is running it mostly. Alex just likes to socialize with the customers." Amanda looked at her watch. "So where's Danny tonight?"

"He's home watching the game with Don."

"I'm surprised he lets you out without him."

"Very funny, Danny likes his guy time too. Any way I yell at the TV too much when a game is on. He says it's too distracting."

Amanda's cell phone rang. "Oh hell it's Alex again." Lexa laughed at her friend and continued to laugh for the next twenty minuets as Amanda tried to get Alex off the phone.

The next day was going smoothly. They had a DB in the garment district and a breaking and entering on 5th Avenue. Lexa dropped at her desk and leaned back in the chair. She was exhausted and still had to processes all the evidence from her B and E. When she opened her eyes she saw a blue envelope on her desk. Opening it she started to read the typed letter. After a few lines Lexa dropped the letter and grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on. She picked up the letter and went to find Mac.

She found him in the hallway with Stella. "Mac I have a problem I found this on my desk just now."

"What is it?"

"A death threat."

A few minuets later Mac was going over the letter looking for prints. Stella was trying to find out if anyone saw who put it on Lexa's desk. "I have no idea who would have written this." Lexa was pacing behind Mac.

"From the sounds of it I think it's someone who works in the lab. They seem to know your routine very well."

"But who? I know I'm the new guy but I don't know any other reason why someone would want to hurt me."

"For now I don't want you on your own." Mac looked up at Lexa. Mac knew Lexa hadn't done anything to piss anyone off. There were several women who were upset she was with Danny.

"Ok. I'm going to see if Danny is back yet." Lexa stuck her hands into her pockets and left the trace lab.

"Is she ok?" asked Stella.

"She's scared. I told her I don't want her on her own right now. She's looking for Danny why don't you make sure she finds him ok."

Stella nodded and followed Lexa down the hall.


End file.
